gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scouting Around Laredo
Scouting Around Lardeo is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Greater South Texas Council. This is a rocker patch that pairs with a council center. = Activities = REQUIREMENTS FOR SCOUTING AROUND LAREDO Complete the starred activity (**) and three additional activities to complete the patch. 1. HERITAGE TROLLEY TOUR OF HISTORIC LAREDO Location & Contact Information: Starts at Republic of the Rio Grande Museum 1005 Zaragoza St. Laredo, TX 78040 Phone: (956) 727-0977 Website: http://www.webbheritage.org/trolleytour.htm Hours: By appointment only Tuesday thru Saturday: 9:00am-2:00pm Admission: Children: $7.00 Adults: $10.00 Minimum of 10 people required. Groups of more than twenty may be eligible for a group discount. What to do: Take the trolley tour of historic Laredo. This Trolley tour will take you by several of the sites listed as requirements for this patch. **2. REPUBLIC OF THE RIO GRANDE MUSEUM Location & Contact Information: 1005 Zaragoza St. Laredo, TX 78040 Phone: (956) 727-0977 Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 9:00am-4:00pm Closed Sunday and Monday Admission: Children: Free Adults: $2.00 Tuesday admission is free. Guided tour of Rio Grande Museum, Border Heritage Museum, and Casa Ortiz available for 10 or more people for Children: Free, Adults: $10.00 What to do: Take a tour of the museum. Answer these questions: # How many flags have flown over Laredo, Texas? : 2. When did the Republic of the Rio Grande come to being? How long did it last? 3. IMAGINARIUM OF SOUTH TEXAS Location & Contact Information: 5300 San Dario, Ste. 505 Laredo, TX 78041 Phone: (956) 728-0404 Website: http://www.imaginariumstx.org Hours: Summer Hours Monday thru Thursday: 2:00pm-7:00pm Friday thru Saturday: 10:00am-9:00pm Sunday: 12noon-6pm Regular Hours Wednesday & Thursday: 10:00am-7:00pm Friday & Saturday: 10:00am-9:00pm Sunday: 12noon-6:00pm CLOSED Monday & Tuesday Hours change occasionally due to special events. Please contact museum ahead of visit to confirm hours. Admission: Children: $3.00 Adults: $2.00 What to do: Tour the permanent and temporary exhibits. 4. SAN AGUSTIN PLAZA Location & Contact Information: 200 San Agustin Ave. Laredo, TX 78040 Hours: Plaza is always open to public. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Read the historical markers and around the plaza. Visit the gazebo and the Cathedral of San Agustin, the second highest structure in Laredo. Answer these questions: # What is significant about the location of the plaza? : 2. When was the Cathedral of San Agustin built? 5. LAREDO CENTER FOR THE ARTS Location & Contact Information: 500 San Agustin Ave. Laredo, TX 78040 Phone: (956) 725-1715 Website: http://www.laredoartcenter.org/ Hours: Summer Hours Tuesday thru Saturday: 11:00am-6:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Regular Hours Tuesday thru Friday: 9:00am-6:00pm Saturday: 10:00am-5:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Admission: Admission is free. Donations are accepted. To arrange a tour or demonstration, call the Education Department at the number above. What to do: Read the Texas Historical Marker on the North side of the building about the City Hall and Market House, and then tour the Center for the Arts and view the exhibits. Look for signs of the building’s original use. Answer these questions: # What caused the economic boom in Laredo in the early 1880s? : 2. How were the City Hall & Market House originally used? How else was the building used since then? 6. WEBB COUNTY COURTHOUSE Location & Contact Information: 1000 Houston St. Laredo, TX 78040 Phone: (956) 523-4000 Website: http://www.webbcounty.com Hours: Monday thru Friday: 8:00am-12noon and 1:00pm-5:00pm CLOSED Saturday & Sunday Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Read the sign on the building to find out what year the Courthouse was built and who designed it. If the Commissioner’s Court is not currently being used, ask to let the girls see the inside and sit in the courtroom. 7. WEBB COUNTY HERITAGE FOUNDATION Location & Contact Information: 500 Flores Ave. Laredo, TX 78040 Phone: (956) 727-0977 Website: http://www.webbheritage.org/ Hours: Monday thru Friday: 8:30am-5:00pm CLOSED Saturday & Sunday Admission: Admission is free. Troops MUST call ahead to reserve a time to tour the building. What to do: Read the Texas Historical Marker about Laredo’s Washington Birthday Celebration in front of the building. Then speak to the employees at the Heritage Foundation about how they preserve the history of Laredo. Answer these questions: # When did the first Laredo’s Washington’s Birthday Celebration take place? : 2. What can people learn from the photographs kept in the Webb County Heritage Foundation’s archives? 8. LAMAR BRUNI VERGARA ENVIRONMENTAL SCIENCE CENTER Location & Contact Information: Laredo Community College – Main Campus W. End Washington St. Laredo, TX 78045 Phone: (956) 764-5701 Website: http://www.laredo.cc.tx.us Hours: Monday thru Thursday: 8:00am-6:00pm Friday: 8:00am-12noon CLOSED Saturday & Sunday Admission: Children: $2.00 Adults: $4.00 Senior Citizens: $2.00 Call ahead for special guided classes, which have additional costs. What to do: Take a tour of the science center and see animals native to South Texas. Outside, see vegetation native to South Texas. Walk the Paso del Indio Nature Trail adjacent to the science center. 9. FORT MCINTOSH AT LAREDO COMMUNITY COLLEGE Location & Contact Information: Laredo Community College – Main Campus W. End Washington St. Laredo, TX 78045 Phone: (956) 764-5701 Website: http://www.laredo.cc.tx.us Hours: The campus is always open to the public. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Read the Historical Marker and signs to learn what took place at Fort McIntosh and how it was used. Tour the campus and identify buildings that were part of the original fort and what purpose they served. Compare Fort McIntosh buildings with a building on campus that was built recently. Discuss the differences between them. 10. JARVIS PLAZA Location & Contact Information: 1300 Matamoros St. Laredo, TX 78040 Hours: The city plaza is always open. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Read the monuments in the plaza and the Texas Historical Marker. Answer these questions: # Who was Samuel Jarvis? How was he important to Laredo? : 2. Who else is memorialized in the park? How are those people important to Laredo? Answers to all questions may be found at the link = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = http://www.gsgst.org/images2/patches/Scouting%20Around%20Laredo%20Requirements.pdf